Hoshido and Nohr Fitness
by King Ryoma of Hoshido
Summary: Some Hoshidan and Nohrian royals decide to see how visually fit they are.


Ryoma and Xander were hanging out in a big room together. They had grown to become close friends after the war, almost like being brothers. They were both shirtless, after doing their normal training, they took a look at each other. Ryoma told him, "You know, our bodies actually look quite similar." Xander replied, "I see that. We're both the peak of human performance."

"That we are. Arms, legs, pecs, traps, back, and most of all, abs."

"Yeah. It's nice to have a six pack, but only we're good enough to get it to eight." They laughed, as they continued to play catch with a withering tree trunk that Xander had ripped out due to it being his turn. They decided to pause, and arm wrestle on a table. They went for two minutes, when the table below them suddenly collapsed. They smiled and shook hands, impressing each other as always. Xander asked Ryoma to stand on the scale tied to his ankles while holding the tree trunk. After ten reps, it was Ryoma's turn. Ryoma quickly finished, when Corrin walked in.

She asked what they were doing, and why they were both shirtless. They said they're working out, and seeing how fit they were, clearly still better than ever. Corrin remarked that they both looked amazing, and they told her that she wasn't bad herself. She smiled, and decided to take her shirt off and join them. Although not as muscular as them, she was very well toned around her body, and had a nicely defined six pack. Ryoma puts three fingers on her right abdomen, saying this is from Hoshido, while Xander puts three on the left saying it's Nohrian. She laughs, and thanks them both for making her so strong. They say she mostly did it herself. She lifts the tree trunk to prove that she's strong, too. She only does one rep, as the three knew that she couldn't do the same as them.

Sakura and Elise come in with their female retainers. They ask what's happening. After Corrin explains, Effie and Elise gladly remove their shirts, then Hana and Sakura first looked at each other, before Hana did it. Sakura gave in, thinking why not. Corrin gasped at Hana, as she couldn't believe how defined of abs she had. Sakura had very faded abs, but the Nohrians were different. Effie had abs, but not that well toned due to her bulky build, and having huge muscles everywhere else. Elise's belly was untoned and childish looking. Corrin decides to test Hana's strength, so she has her do Ryoma and Xander's ab workout, but with Corrin holding it. Hana closed her eyes as she flexed as hard as she could. She finally managed to lift her up and put her back down. Twice. She got cheers and chants from all throughout the room.

This was when the older sisters came in. Camilla didn't need a word, she simply ripped off Hinoka's shirt, and followed with hers. Hinoka had a slim muscular build all around smaller chest but defined abs; while Camilla had the bigger build, bigger chest but not a flat belly.

"Aww what's with that small bust, redhead?"

"Hey! At least I don't have the porky belly like you do!" This caught Xander's attention. He looked at her belly, and said, "Camilla, why don't you have the abs? You have everything else, but why...?" She simply said, "Why don't you comment about her flat chest? She has a flat stomach and chest. I have neither. Abs aren't important anyway." Ryoma winked at Hinoka, who held her hand down at Hinoka, she told, "That's only true if your face doesn't hit my hand." She rose her eyebrows and looked up. Ryoma punched the noble's belly, and she immediately doubled over in pain. She hit Hinoka's hand with her face in the process. Xander laughed really hard at her. Hana smirked, and said, "That's why I include three thousand sit ups after my fighting and sword training. Everything else gets trained while fighting, so my abs have to keep up." Hinoka smiled at her, and the focused samurai simply dared, "Go for it. Hard as you can." Hinoka threw a devastating punch that made Sakura gasp in fear. Hana simply stood, and smiled.

"Told you so." She informed that people she does judo with joked around, calling her the silver six pack, saying that her abs are stronger than silver. Just as she says that, she gets shot in the abdomen by an arrow, which breaks upon impact. She smiled, and said it's her turn. She saw Prince Takumi fearfully back away, and she grabbed him and pulled him forward. He saw no choice, so he removed his shirt. For an archer, he impressed everyone. While not as defined as his older brother or Xander he still had a toned build, more similar to his older sister. As the swordswoman approached, she was held back by another samurai. Hinata had tagged along, and had the bulky build like Effie's, less muscle but more visible abs. Hinoka says she impressed that her little sister's best friend can take such a punch, unlike a certain someone. The Nohrian princess was still doubled over in pain. Leo came in, and they observed him, and Xander teased that he skipped every training day except ab day and maybe arm. He looked down, and noticed that Odin, his weird retainer, put a spell to make their tops disappear. Finally, the other two Ylisseans and three ninjas came in. Laslow and Selena, who were already dressed to the occasion. They both had a similar slim toned build, both with six packs and defined legs. Saizo, Kaze, and Kagero had come too. Saizo had the most muscular arms, Kaze had the most defined abs, then Kagero's legs were the strongest. Xander stated that he was impressed with everyone, even the "abless" princesses. They look down, and realize that they could go to the beach, now that everyone literally has nothing to do. Nobody disagreed, so they all headed out.


End file.
